Reflection
by Manigault
Summary: A very short vignette that is wrapped around a song.


Title: Reflection  
  
By: Manigault  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and neither are the song lyrics. The characters happily belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance, and Anthony Zuicker and the song is "Kite" by U2.  
  
Summary: Grissom reflects :0)  
  
Side note: My apologies if I did a lousy job on this, but I was listening to this song today, had this idea in my head, and decided to give it a shot. My first, and possibly only songfic, but anyhoo.  
  
Special thanks to Alison, VIgirl, as always you rock!  
  
  
  
~ Something is about to give  
  
~ I can feel it coming  
  
~I think I know what it means  
  
Grissom stood back on the edge of the crime scene, watching as Sara directed the investigation. She glanced over at him once, raised an inquisitive brow, turned back to the EMT and said something he could not hear, but imagined clearly. The man walked away from the victim and she began taking photographs.  
  
  
  
~I'm not afraid to die  
  
~I'm not afraid to live  
  
~And when I'm flat on my back  
  
~I hope to feel like I did  
  
  
  
Grissom jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, and he spun around to find an amused Jim Brass staring at him.  
  
"Something caught your attention, Gil? I called you four times and you didn't flinch."  
  
  
  
"I was picturing the crime scene," Grissom hedged, not willing to share the fact that he had not heard Brass. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
~'Cause hardness it sets in  
  
~ You need some protection  
  
~The thinner the skin  
  
  
  
"You letting Sara take the reins in this case?" Brass quizzed, motioning towards the other CSI with an inquisitive look.  
  
  
  
"Appears."  
  
Grissom walked away from Brass and headed in the direction of the victim. He watched as Sara finished taking the photos and set the camera beside her field kit. She reached into the bag and pulled out several evidence bags, before turning back to the victim. She was wrapped up in the scene, ignoring the fact that Grissom was staring holes into her back.  
  
  
  
~I want you to know  
  
~That you don't need me anymore  
  
~I want you to know  
  
~You don't need anyone, anything at all  
  
  
  
He was so proud of her abilities, her confidence in processing a crime without turning to him for confirmation on every aspect. She was the best investigator that he had ever trained and as he watched her work the scene he thought she had the potential to be better than him. He did not know how he was going to tell her that he was taking a leave of absence. He struggled to find the words that would explain his motives without giving away his reasons. He had once told Warrick that when he left there would be no cake in the break room for him, and he meant that.  
  
  
  
~Who's to say where the wind will take you  
  
~Who's to know what it is will break you  
  
~I don't know which way the wind will blow  
  
~Who's to know when the time has come around  
  
~Don't want to see you cry  
  
~I know that this is not goodbye  
  
  
  
"Gris?" She was speaking to him, her voice puzzled as he stared with bleak eyes into her own troubled ones.  
  
  
  
In response, he looked back at her and gave a slight smile. "What have we got?"  
  
  
  
~In summer I can taste the salt in the sea  
  
~There's a kite blowing out of control on the breeze  
  
~I wonder what's gonna happen to you  
  
~You wonder what has happened to me  
  
  
  
"A man who took his own life." She tilted her head and waited for him to correct her assumption. "Possibly," she added, wondering why he did not say anything to her blatant comment.  
  
  
  
~I'm a man, I'm not a child  
  
~A man who sees  
  
~The shadow behind your eyes  
  
  
  
Grissom smiled with a tightness that did not reach his eyes. He knew that she was testing him, wondering what he was thinking and why he was not assisting with the scene. When he left, would she understand?  
  
  
  
~Who's to say where the wind will take you  
  
~Who's to know what it is will break you  
  
~I don't know where the wind will blow  
  
~Who's to know when the time has come around  
  
~I don't wanna see you cry  
  
~I know that this is not goodbye  
  
  
  
"I need to return to the lab," Grissom frowned at the disappointed _expression that washed over her face and resisted the urge to flee. "After we finish this crime scene." His heart lifted as a smile lit her face and she filled him in on her speculation of the scene. He decided that cake in the break room would not be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
~Did I waste it?  
  
~Not so much I couldn't taste it  
  
~Life should be fragrant  
  
~Rooftop to the basement  
  
  
  
Fini  
  
Side Note: This U2 song is one of my favorites but I did chop off the very ending as it didn't fit into what I had in mind. 


End file.
